conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vallinmaa, Finland (NC)
|+'Vallinmaan kunta' |- | Area || 273.64 km² |- | Population as of Density || 14,524 2005 53.1/km² |} Vallinmaa is a municipality in the region of Kyrönmaa, Vaasa province, state of Finland, Ugrian Union. Historically the area has been purely agricultural, with population centered on the shores of Jalasjoki river. The municipality has never had a prominent "downtown", instead the population has spread evenly along the river. Even the opening of a railway through the municipality did not change this. Geography The adjacent municipalities are Jalasjärvi, Peräseinäjoki, Kalakoski, Kihniö Rural Municipality, Kuivasjärvi and Koskue. Subdivisions The municipality is divided into nine statistical areas, and further into great numbers of villages and districts. *Ala-Valli: population 3,442, area 25.44 km² **''taajama'', districts: ***Ala-Vallin kirkonkylä, pop. 225, 0.43 km² ***Ala-Vallin asemankylä, pop. 841, 0.81 km² ***Iisakkila, pop. 214, 0.38 km² ***Lounalampi, pop. 414, 0.31 km² ***Kujala, pop. 319, 0.52 km² ***Palokallio, pop. 458, 0.54 km² **village of Ratikylä, pop. 185, 2.19 km² **village of Kokonmäki, pop. 102, 5.10 km² **village of Isoluoma, pop. 142, 3.99 km² **village of Järvisperä, pop. 62, 2.09 km² **village of Jupakkaperä, pop. 169, 3.45 km² **village of Molkkari, pop. 128, 1.47 km² **village of Taivalkylä, pop. 183, 4.16 km² *Keski-Valli: population 3,980, area 19.97 km² **''taajama'', districts: ***Keski-Vallin kirkonkylä: pop. 736, 0.62 km² ***Lamminkoski: pop. 268, 0.09 km² ***Kauppila: pop. 1032, 0.49 km² ***Rajamäki: pop. 335, 0.29 km² ***Haaroonkallio: pop. 696, 0.45 km² **village of Hallaniemi: pop. 213, 0.97 km² **village of Vataja: pop. 115, 1.12 km² **village of Palovuori: pop. 75, 3.67 km² **village of Karhusaari: pop. 46, 1.04 km² **village of Tukkisaari: pop. 64, 2.09 km² **village of Sanasluoma: pop. 186, 3.13 km² **village of Leppämäki: pop. 202, 3.96 km² **village of Kauppila: pop. 12, 2.05 km² *Yli-Valli: population 3,153, area 28.54 km² *Liikaluoma: population 458, area 40.13 km² *Liikajärvi: population 360, area 19.95 km² *Hautaneva: population 499, area 25.11 km² *Löyhinki: population 557, area 53.28 km² *Mäntykoski: population 1,095, area 43.29 km² *Konttineva: population 980, area 17.93 km² Transport Rail The Finnish Main Railway runs through the municipality. Within the municipal area, there are ten railway stations, that have passenger services: *'Madesjärvi', served by the trains of Maaseudun Kehittämisrahasto (MKR, Finnish Fund for the Development of Countryside), 5 per direction daily Mon-Sat, none on Sundays. Serves the village of Madesvuori. *'Kivisenkallionmaa', served by MKR trains and VR trains of prefix H (10 per direction daily Mon-Fri, 4 Sat-Sun). Serves the village of Matehenperä and the personnel of mining/industrial facilities adjacent to the station. Kallionkylä village of neighbour Koskue municipality also nearby. *'Taipalusperä', served by the MKR trains. Serves the villages of Taipalusperä, Mäkelänperä (of Vallinmaa) and Väärälänperä (of Koskue) *'Yli-Valli', served by MKR trains and VR trains of prefixes H and P (P: 8 per direction daily Mon-Sat, 6 Sun), as well as commuter trains of Jalasjoki Oy, being their southern terminus (37 departures/arrivals daily). Serves the taajama (area of dense population) of Yli-Valli, as well as nearby villages of Parinkylä, Kuiturinperä, Kollinmäki (of Vallinmaa) and Luomalahdenperä (of Koskue). This is also the primary station serving the whole municipality of Koskue through extensive bus connections. *'Kursunkytö', served by MKR and Jalasjoki Oy trains. Serves the suburb of Kursunkytö of Keski-Valli taajama, as well as the nearby villages of Leppämäki and Sanasluoma. *'Keski-Valli', served by MKR and Jalasjoki Oy trains and VR trains of prefix H. Serves the taajama of Keski-Valli, the administrative center of the municipality. *'Jupakkaperä', served by MKR and Jalasjoki Oy trains. Serves the village of Jupakkaperä. *'Ala-Valli', served by MKR and Jalasjoki Oy trains and VR trains of prefix H. Serves the taajama of Ala-Valli. This is the primary station serving the whole municipality of Kalakoski through extensive bus connections. *'Ratikylä', served by MKR and Jalasjoki Oy trains. Serves the villages of Ratikylä and Taivalkylä, and the suburb of Lounalampi of Ala-Valli taajama. *'Konttiperä', served by MKR and Jalasjoki Oy trains. Serves the village of Konttiperä. Air The nearest airport is Seinäjoki Airport, 38 km by road from Keski-Valli. Bus There are numerous bus connections from the various villages and settlements, to each other, and to Koskue, Kalakoski, Jalasjärvi, Peräseinäjoki, Kihniö, Sapsalampi etc. Road *Regional roads: **Jalasjärvi- Ala-Valli -Kalakoski (692) **Koskue- Yli-Valli - Keski-Valli - Ala-Valli (691) *Local roads: **Kollinmäki-Mäntykoski-Jalasjärvi (6921) **Yli-Valli -Jokikylä (6911) **Mäkelänperä-Naarminkylä (6912) **etc. Category:New Coordinates